The End
by FireLily222
Summary: This is really sad. Bella has Alzhiemer's and is dying. What will her last moments be like? Horrible summaries. Rated T for safety. Please R&R. Flames excepted.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, its characters, or anything else by Stephenie Meyer.**

**I'll leave all comments till the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

There I was, lying in a hospital bed. This was like all of my other near-death experiences, but with two major differences. The first, and probably most major, was that there was nothing "near" about it; I was going to die and nothing could stop that. Second, unlike all of the other times, instead of being repulsed by the idea of my life flashing before my eyes, I welcomed it, embraced it. When you're like me and have Alzheimer's, you cherish everything that you can remember, even if it's something as trivial as your own name. Luck was on my side this time because in these last moments, I could remember everything, every minute detail of my mundane, yet extraordinary, life.

I sifted through all the memories in my head, looking for one that I wanted to start with. I saw Renee and I in one of her short-lived mother-daughter pottery classes. My lump of clay turned from a just a shapeless mass into a little pot, whereas my mother's simply stayed a lump. If I had the strength to laugh I would have. Though my mother loved crafts, she was never any good at them.

But, as soon as this memory had run its course, it vanished. I didn't know what it was that I couldn't remember I just knew that there was something in my head that was lost forever. Then, it hit me. As soon as I thought of something, that memory was gone. I tried to plan this out carefully so that I could save the best for last. As soon as I had decided on where to start, I was determined that my whole life would flash before my eyes.

I saw what I thought was my first memory—it was of me taking my first steps. I saw my first days of school from kindergarten to 10th grade, I saw my mother jump from one hobby to the next with me always there to gently guide her away from the more dangerous activities. I saw Renee handing me over to Charlie every summer. I went through every memory up until I moved to Forks—that part of my life I was determined to save for last.

I thought my junior and senior years would be a good place to start when it came to that part of my life. I watched my two years at Forks High School come and go, always making sure to edit Edward from whatever scene was playing at the moment.

Then, I moved on to the people themselves. I thought of Jessica, Angela, Mike, Eric, Ben, Conner, and even Lauren. I saw Renee's round, glowing, somewhat naïve face smiling down at me. I saw Charlie's reserved expression transform into one of his rare smiles of genuine happiness.

I thought it was time then to remember the Quileutes. I saw Quil and Embry playfully punching each other's arms. I saw Sam look at Emily with such a mingled love and sadness that the feelings were almost tangible. I saw Jacob smiling down on me from a foot above me. I felt the burning of his skin against mine and felt my bones crunch as he engulfed me in one of his bear hugs. I saw the pained look in his eye when he would stare at me—the look that resulted from the fact that he loved me and knew that he could never have me. I felt my love for him slip away as his face blurred and disappeared.

I focused on the Cullens next. The impossibly beautiful Rosalie, who, despite hers and my efforts, would always dislike me. Jasper with his infectious aura of calm. Emmett, who found humor and fun in any situation and would always tease me about my human faults. Carlilse, who could always be counted on to have a clear head and good judgement, who could stand the sight of blood without even flinching. Esme with her kind, loving face whom I would always consider as much my mother as Renee. Always exuberant, clairvoyant Alice who would always overdo the smallest of occasions and who would always be a sister to me.

All their faces flashed before my eyes, and one-by-one all of them faded into darkness. There was only one person left to think of—the one person that meant the most to me and was the reason for my existence.

Edward.

The love of my life. I took great care to drag every little miniscule memory I had of him and examine it thoroughly. The first day of school with him. Him humming his lullaby to me every night while I lie curled into his granite body. Me feeling the wind whip my face as I clung to his back while he ran. Him protecting me from countless dangers. His cool marble skin. The intoxicating scent that rolled off his skin and that was in his breath, the smell I always took extra care to breathe in deeply. His bronze hair. My favorite lopsided smile. His topaz eyes that would smolder every time he looked at me.

And finally, I remembered my love for him and the love that he devoutly returned to me twice over. The fact that I felt like I wasn't worthy of his unwavering devotion and love seemed to melt away. All that was left was a burning in my chest that was the feeling that I loved someone so much that that love would last for forever and no amount of time, space, or even death could diminish it.

I refused to let this feeling die, refused to let it just slip away like everything else. I opened my eyes and saw him. I had no clue who this person was—I didn't even know his name. The only thing I knew was that I was completely and totally in love with the stranger at my bedside, and it nearly killed me—and probably was killing me to some degree—to think that I had to leave him now forever. That was a pain I knew—even though I had no memory of my life—I had never experienced before.

His eyes were filled with such pain and sadness and love. I could do no more than return his stare. Words were too much for me at that point, and I knew the same was true for him.

I heard a strange beeping in the background and after a moment I realized that it was my heart monitor. It was beeping rather shallowly and in that instant I knew what was happening. I felt my life slipping away from me, fleeing my dying body.

The stranger bent down and kissed my forehead—I knew it was a goodbye kiss. He sat back down and grabbed my hand, holding it to his cheek.

"Bella, my sweet, angelic, most wonderful Bella. You probably don't know who I am, but I want you to know nevertheless. I love you. Those words barely seem to even begin to explain the depth of my feelings for you. You are everything in this world that is warm and good. You are that bright comet shooting across my night sky, blinding me of everything else. You are my life. You're the reason for my existence, Bella. You made my life worth living and you loved me even though I didn't deserve it. For that I will be eternally grateful. My love for you will last for eternity."

I knew that this was my last chance to say something to this man that I loved so deeply that it hurt. I knew that nothing I could say would express anything useful, but I had to try.

"I will love you for forever and beyond. You are my angel, and the only place that I would call Heaven is wherever you are. Without you, such a place can't exist. Goodbye. I love you."

Despite the fact that I was dying, I knew that there was a smile on my face just because I was in his presence. And as I faded into darkness, I saw his eyes smolder for me one last time.

* * *

**So, there you have it. I didn't do the flashbacks as well as I had hoped. It sounded a lot better in my head. Still, it was so sad that I had to write it. I liked the idea and the feel of it more than the actual story itself. I don't pretend to be an expert on Alzheimer's and I know that what happens in my story isn't really how it works, but this was the only way that I could think to do it.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review.**


End file.
